ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight Zone
Twilight Zone '''is the 3rd episode of Jen 10: Legacy. Plot Jen is in a net, terrified. Guardian approaches. Guardian: Little girl, you have ticked me off, you know letting my preys escape. Jen: Let me go! Guardian: Why would I? Jen: You can do nothing to me! You hear that nothing! You have the ability to destroy an alien or a hybrid but I'm not one. Guardian: True. But I can remove any alien DNA. That makes me the superior one here. I'll just make that watch of yours useless in mere seconds. Guardian heads closer to Jen. Jen, terrified: Back off! Please don't do this. Guardian places his right hand on the Omnitrix. Jen: Don't do this! DON'T DO THIS! The Omnitrix glows red. Jen: NO! Jen wakes up finding her in her bed realizing that she saw a nightmare. The scene cuts to next day at City Hall where four important looking figures are waiting for Ken. Ken arrives and takes a seat. One of the figure: Greetings, Kenneth! We were waiting for you. Ken: And may I ask why, Bruce? Bruce: Are you aware of a recent rally that took place known as The Exposure. It was arranged by the Shield Of Humanity. Ken: Of course, I know about it. One of my protege's companion almost died there. Bruce: See? That is why I suggest we form a Shield Response Division. Ken: And why do you think that, Bruce? Bruce: I don't think I need to remind you. When the safety of Omnitrix City was threatened all those years ago by Aggregor, your father did the right thing by bringing him to justice. We need to do that too. Ken: Forming an anti-Shield squad will only separate humans and aliens more, plus you are only doing this to gain more power. Bruce: *sigh* Ken, Ken, Ken you never understood me. I guess we should just vote. All in favor of creating a Shield Response Division... All except Ken raise their hands. Bruce grins while Ken facepalms. The scene cuts to Jen's room. Jen as Mystic is training while watching a music video on the TV. Suddenly the TV is covered by static. Mystic: What the H? Suddenly the static shifts to a clip of Guardian. Guardian: Hello, aliens and hybrids. Do not be afraid. It is just your friendly neighborhood arch nemesis, Guardian. I am just interrupting every signal of a cell phone, TV, radio, laptop, PC and other gizmos so that I can deliver a message. Listen to me, citizens. The formation of a Shield Response Division gives further evidence that aliens and hybrids are dominating over humans. The Shield Of Humanity syndicate is gaining more members every day and cannot be stopped. Humans no longer have to live in fear and it is time that aliens and hybrids experience fear. Good night. The TV returns to normal while Jen's face is seen which is covered in horror. The next day, Leo is crossing the road while he accidently collides with an unseen figure. The unseen figure's books fall down. Leo: What the heck? Watch wher- Leo notices that the figure is a beautiful young lady. Leo picks her books. Leo: Here. The lady: Thank you. Leo: What's your name? Lady: I'm Emma. Nice to meet you. Leo: I'm Le- Emma: I know who you are, Leo. I'm a big fan of Hybrid Battles. Meeting you is a dream come true. Leo, blushing: Well meeting you is also a dream come true. Emma, blushing: Well if that's so then why don't you have dinner with me at about 7 'o clock? At Burger Shack? Leo: Uh sure. See you there. Emma: Yeah, see you there. After they go to their separate ways. Leo: YES! The scene cuts to Emma. Emma: YES! Later that evening Ken, Mary, Peter, Eilen, Jill and Jen are having dinner. Suddenly Bruce enters the room. Ken: Bruce, what a surprise? An unpleasent one. Bruce: Oh come on, Kenneth. Just here to have a mini meeting with you. Ken: Apologies, Bruce. But I'm in the middle of a family dinner now if you please- Bruce: I am hungry too but I didn't know that the Tennysons send hungry guests away. Ken: Stay. Mary mumbles something. Bruce, to Jen: I am Bruce, the chairman of Omnitrix City. Jen, with no expressions: Good for you. Bruce, shocked to get a reply like that: And you must be Jen Tennesee. I was really looking forward to meeting you. Jen, again with no facial expressions: Great. Bruce, shocked again: I was thinking that didn't the Shield Of Humanity almost killed your friend. I think you want revenge on them if that's the case then join me and the Shield Response Division. Jen, again with no facial expressions: No thanks. Bruce and Ken at the same time: Wait, what?! Bruce: But Jen, SRD needs you. Ken: I think it is time for you to leave, Bruce. Bruce, getting up: Fine. Bruce leaves. The scene cuts to Leo arriving at Burger Shack which looks really really futuristic. Leo enters and sees that Emma is sitting at a a table waiting for him. Leo waves and so does Emma and before taking a seat. Emma: How are you? Leo: I'm good. You? Emma, nervous: Uh...I'm alright. So...How's the Hybrid Battles going? Leo: Uh. There going good except the fact that we're struggling with money and we won't be participating in the championship. Emma: Oh, that's sad. The waiter arrives. Waiter: What would you like, Miss Rider. Emma: Shh. Not in front of him. Leo: Miss Rider? If I'm not mistaken then are you the daughter of the business tycoon, David Rider? Emma: *sigh* Yes but I didn't want to tell you. By the way, do you wanna meet him? Leo, enthusiastically: Are you kidding me? Of course I wanna meet him! '''A FEW DAYS LATER Ken knocks Jen's room's door. Jen: Come in. Ken: Sorry to disturb you but someone sent you a gift...again. Jen: Must be Bruce. Can't he just get over "me not wanna join his Stupid RD." Ken: At least check what stupid thing he sent this time. Jen arrives downstairs to see that there's an epic ship parked with a note that says "For Jen" and a gift basket. Peter is pretending to ride it. Peter: Hey Jen, is this Bruce guy awesome or what? Jen, mocking: What. The next day, Jen is just sitting on a chair in the park, alone. Sam arrives, jogging and takes a seat. Sam: Jen! What a surprise! What are you doin' here? Jen, no emotion: Nothing. Sam: Hey Jen, so I noticed that you are behaving different lately. Jen, if there's anything then just tell me. Jen: You won't understand, Sam. Sam: Trust me, Jen. I'm smarter than I look. Jen: I'm getting these weird hallucinations about Guardian. In each one he deactivates my Omnitrix and...and... Sam: And what, Jen? And what? Jen, frightened: And he kills me. Sam: Don't worry, Jen. You're the protector of the Omniverse. If you get frightened then what are other people gonna do? Jen: You're right, Sam. (smiling) You're really smarter than you look. Sam smirks. A few minutes later Jen arrives in Ken's house. And just as she was gonna use the hand scan thingy to open the door of her room, she's stopped by Ken. Jen: Ken? What is it? Ken: Hey Jen, so I noticed that you are behaving different lately. Je- Jen: Actually, I just got over this with Sam so... Ken, disappointed: 'Kay. By the way, Bruce is throwing a party tonight and you're invited but I think you shouldn't go there. Bruce is going a little too far. Jen: He is but I guess going to a party won't hurt. Jen smirks and enters her room. The scene cuts to Leo and Emma arriving at Rider Manor. They take a seat in Emma's way big living room. Leo: Whoa. Emma smirks. Emma: Albert? Albert! A robotic butler arrives probably Albert. Albert: Yes, Miss Rider? Emma: Please call my father. There is a special "someone" I'd like for him to meet. Albert: Sure, Miss Rider. Albert hovers away. Leo, nervously mumbling: Don't worry Leo, he's just a man...He's just a man. Emma: Did you say something? Leo: Uh...No. A man wearing a black suit arrives probably David, Emma's father. Leo gets up to greet him. David: And you are? Leo: I'm- Emma: Dad, remember the Hybrid Battler that I've been telling you about. David: Oh, you're Leo. David and Leo shake hands. David: I've been really looking forward to meeting you. Emma told me a lot about you. Leo: The feeling is mutual. David: Please sit down. Leo, David and Emma sit down on the futuristic sofa. David: So you see. Emma also told me about the money crisis you're having and I think I want to sponsor your team. Leo, happily: Really? Why? I mean I don't have a problem but- David: I see my reflection inside you, young man. Plus what's better than Hybrid Battles for advertising my "Rides". They both start laughing while Emma sits in awkwardness. The scene cuts to the Tennysons and Jen arriving at Bruce's party. Ken, mumbling: What kind of ulterior motive he has this time? Mary: Say what? Ken: Uh nothing. Jen spots Sam, Leo and the Riders there. Jen: Sam? Leo? What a surprise! Did Bruce invite you too? Sam: Bruce? Who's that? The smoothy seller? Leo: He means no. We're here with the Riders, our new sponsors. Jen: Yeah, whatever. Leo: He's David Rider. David and Jen shake hands. David: Pleased to meet you. Jen: The feeling is mutual. Leo: And she's Emma. I met her at...the street. Jen, sarcastically: Wow! A street. Which one? Leo: Uh...Street M. Emma: Hi. Jen: Hey. Okay I gotta go. I gotta greet a guest. Leo, sarcastically and smirking: Wow! Guest. Which one? Jen: Uh... Jen looks around for a familiar guest in the party until she finds Rook Belle. She gives Jen the death stare. Jen: Rook Belle. Leo: Magister Rook Belle? You know her? Jen: Yeah. We're best buddies. Now get out of the way. Jen nervously goes to Rook Belle. Jen: Belle? What a surp- Rook Belle: I still have no higher opinion for you. Jen: Uh...Okay. You too? Jen walks away. She spots Bruce and walks towards him. Bruce: Jen! I knew you'd come. Jen: Look Bru- Jen: Chit chat later. First, satisfy the media. Bruce takes her at the exit point from his house where the media is waiting for them. Jen: Bruce, liste- Bruce: Say "SRD" Jen: Uh...SRD. A holographic picture of them is taken from a futuristic camera. Alien Journalist 1: Bruce, we heard that you are forming a Shield Response Division, is that true? Bruce: Yes. Alien Journalist 2: And we've also heard that you sent an invitation to Jen to join it. Did she said yes or no? Bruce, smirking: Why don't you ask her for yourself? All the microphones and cameras move towards Jen. Jen, nervous: Uh...Actually I refused. Alien Journalist 3: Why? Are you scared of Guardian. Human journalist: Now now. Don't irritate our guest. All the journalists look surprised to see the human journalist. The people are seen mumbling the name "James Harangue" over and over. James Harangue: That's right. It's your favorite reporter, James Harangue! Now Jen I am only going to ask you a few questions. May I. Jen, nervous: Uh...sure. James Harangue: Are you working with the Guardian? The people gasp. Jen: What kind of question is that? James Harangue: Are you working with the GUARDIAN?! Yes or no? Jen: No. James Harangue: Then why the heck aren't you helping chairman Bruce get rid of Shield of Humanity? Are you scared of them? Jen: No. I'm not. James Harangue: I have a hard time believing that. If you aren't helping SRD then you are doing NOTHING. Are you hearing me, Omnitrix City. Jen 10 is doing nothing! Jen: That's not the truth. Stop. Just stop! James Harangue: Why? Aliens are dying because you aren't helping them. Don't you wanna save the city? How the heck are you the protector of the Omniverse if you can't save a city?! Bruce: Enough! Take your team out of here. Don't worry Je- Jen: No, he's right. I think I'm gonna join your division. Bruce: Thank you very much. Bruce turns around and grins looking at James who sits in his helicopter and passes a smile at Bruce. The scene cuts to next day. The members of SRD, some are humans and some are aliens and one of them is Jen stand before Bruce in their HQ. Bruce: Today, we all have gathered because some months ago, a terrorist named Guardian assembled a corrupt organization called the Shield Of Humanity. This syndicate's only goal was to terminate all aliens on Earth. And they've already killed a lot of them. Last year the population of aliens on earth was seven billion and now it is only three billion. All members including Jen gasp. Bruce: Now it is time that we answer them with a bang. Are you with me? All members and Jen cheer. Bruce: Now for your first mission, some Plumbers discovered a secret Shield training facility two days ago. They won't do anything until they get solid proof but we are not Plumbers. Let's go. All members run into their respective ships. A few minutes later they land in front of a facility. Bruce: Corner them. They all (except Jen) spread around and enter the facility. The Shield-in-training recruits try to run but there was no way out. Bruce: There is no way to run. Put your hands in the air. They all do except for one member, he runs and finds and escape route but just as he was going he is grabbed by Tigress. Tigress: Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. JUST TELL YOUR BOSS, GUARDIAN TO MEET ME AT BEN 10,000 MEMORIAL TOWN IF HE'S A MAN (spitting at him) DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? The member nods and runs away. Tigress reverts. Bruce arrives. Bruce: Why'd you let him go? Jen: He'll bring Guardian to me. I told that guy to tell him that meet me at Ben 10,000 Memorial Town. Bruce: Excellent, I'll inform the media. Jen: Alrighty. That night, Leo and Emma are having a walk in the park. Emma: So tell me more about yourself. Who's in your family? Leo: Only Sam and me. Emma: What happened to your parents? Leo, saddened: They were killed by Spheroids. Emma: Oh. I'm sorry for your loss. Leo: No, don't be. There is a silence for a moment before Emma breaks it. Emma: I also lost my mother at a very young age. The scene cuts to Jen arriving at Magic Falls, Ken walks towards him. Ken: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! Jen crosses her arms. Ken: You can't just go face-to-face with Guardian! Jen: Yes, I can! Ken: No, young lady. Now, go to your room! Ken grabs her from her arm and tries to escort her. Jen: Stop! Ken doesn't listen. Jen: STOP! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! Ken lets go of her, saddened. Jen, calming down: Look, I'm sorry but look, I have to do this. People are dying everyday. Plus Bruce's men have evacuated Ben 10,K Memorial Town and have fixed cameras at every location so if anything is wrong you'll know. Ken: Alright. Jen transforms into Queensquito (female Stinkfly). Ken: Jen! Queensquito turns around. Ken, smiling: Good luck. Queensquito smirks and takes off. Later, at Ben 10,000 Memorial Town, Jen is waiting for Guardian anxiously. Ken and Mary are watching her from a TV screen at Magic Falls. Suddenly, Guardian jumps out of nowhere standing in front of Jen. Cuts to Magic Falls. Ken, gasps: Look. Cuts to Ben 10,000 Memorial Town. Jen: So, you finally showed up. Guardian: Alright, go on choose which ever alien you want. Jen: Oh, you bet I will. Ken from Magic Falls watches, tensed. Jen slaps the Omnitrix and transforms into Lego Lady (female Bloxx). Lego Lady: Oh yeah, Lego Lady! Any last words before you get Lego'd? Guardian: Yes, lose the over confidence, girl. Lego: Eh? Two Shield Of Humanity agents jump from behind and trap Lego Lady into a net, she detransforms. Jen, terrified: Back Off! Back Off! Ken, from Magic Falls: What the heck? THEY GOT JEN! THEY GOT JEN! Mary: Go, quickly! Ken rushes. Jen, terrified: No please! Guardian approaches Jen. Jen, terrified: PLEASE, DON'T DO IT! Guardian puts his hand on the Omnitrix. Jen: NO!!! Guardian, taking her hand off: Don't worry, I won't 'kill' you or your watch...not yet. You'll be the last to fall. Let's go. One of the agents drop a smoke bomb. Guardian and the agents disappear in a split second right before the smoke disappears. Jen passes out. Flashback An adult Gwen strikes Aggregor with a mana blast. Adult Rook: Put your hands in the air, sir. Aggregor: Like I would do that. Aggregor hits Rook with his staff. Ben 10k: Rook! You're going down, Aggy! Ben 10k places his hands in an 'X' position. Ben 10k: Buzzstar! Ben 10K transfroms into a fusion of Buzzshock and Lodestar. Buzzstar strikes Aggregor with a magnetic charge. Aggregor falls down semi-unconcious. Buzzstar approaches him. Buzzstar: Had enough? Aggregor gets up and grabs Buzzstar from the throat, absorbing him. A grin covers Aggregor's face as he glows with power. Suddenly, a distant voice is heard which starts getting clear 'Jen' 'Jen'. Jen wakes up to see Ben 10,000 in front of her. Jen: Ben? Is that you? 'Ben 10,000': No, Jen. It's me. Jen's vision gets clear as she sees that Ken is in front of him. She quickly hugs him and starts sobbing. Jen, sobbing and frightened: I've never felt so terrified and helpless. Ken: Don't worry, admitting your fears is the first and the most difficult step in overcoming them. Category:Episodes